A Dish Best Served Cold
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is set during Michael. Kurt must make Sebastian pay for hurting Blaine. This is NOT for Sebastian fans.


_**Disclaimer: So, the characters of glee are not mine. This has been in my head since the Michael ep. I was SO mad after that episode. glee's actually made me the MOST angry I've ever been at a tv show with that episode... But this is what I thought was missing and or should have been different, what they SHOULD have done. Fucking Sebastian and those DAMN Warblers... yeah, if you still like Sebastian or the Warblers... don't read this fic. **_

A Dish Best Served Cold

By Julia

Kurt stayed with Blaine after his brother and his girlfriend left. He climbed up on the bed with Blaine, and wrapped his arm around him. "That surgery is going to be fine, don't worry about what Finn and Rachel were saying." He said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

He leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. He was really worried about it. He didn't want to lose his eye. He was so angry at the Warblers and Sebastian he couldn't... well, he was mad. "Kurt, why did he _do_ this?"

That was something Kurt could not answer. "I don't know, sweetheart, but he won't get away with it. If it was up to Santana he'd have something happen to him. She mentioned possible tattoos with horrible connotations." He stroked Blaine's arm with his fingers.

Blaine didn't want Sebastian to get away with it. He wanted the other boy to pay. He felt he deserved it, what if that slushie had hit Kurt like it had been intended to? Blaine could not imagine the horror. He buried his face in Kurt's neck. He liked to settle his face there when he was hurt or scared. "Kurt, I am not a violent person, either, but we _have_ to do something. I mean, he was _trying_ to hit you! What if he had? I would not have been able to stand it. We have to get proof and call the cops, OK?"

Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "I promise, I'll take good care of it. You just worry about getting better, OK?" He pulled Blaine closer and started humming _You Are Not Alone_ by Michael Jackson, and then started singing it to him.

_Another day has gone _

_and I'm still all alone_

_how can this be that you're not here with me?_

_You never said goodbye someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go and leave my world so cold?_

_Every day I sit and ask myself how did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says _

_you are not alone, for I am here with you_

_though you're far away I am here to stay_

_You are not alone, I am here with you_

_though we're far apart, you're always in my heart _

_You are not alone, all alone _

_why, oh_

_Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry_

_asking me to come and hold you in my arms _

_I can hear your prayers, your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand, so forever can begin_

As Kurt continued the song, Blaine felt tears slipping out of his eyes. He loved Kurt so much. He didn't know what he had done to get so lucky, but he thanked his lucky stars every day for Kurt Hummel. "I love you, Kurt." He said, his voice full of unshed tears.

Kurt tilted Blaine's face up with his finger and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you too, Blaine." He said, tugging Blaine tighter to him. "More than anything." He couldn't imagine his life without Blaine in it.

They stayed cuddled up that way until Blaine's parents got home. Then, reluctantly, Kurt had to go home. He promised he'd be back the next day.

When he got home, Kurt got ready for bed, and texted Blaine, to tell him he loved him. He also tacked a _Courage_ on the end of it, too. Then he climbed into bed and began to dream as soon as his head hit the pillow.

They were back in that awful parking lot. Blaine took that slushie for him, and was screaming in agony on the pavement. Kurt was fumbling with his phone, his hand on Blaine's waist, trying to comfort the other boy. He was busy dialing 911 and trying to get Blaine's hands away from his eyes. He wanted to see how bad they were. When Blaine did, Kurt saw both of his eyes were gone, and he woke up screaming.

His parents came running into his room, and Carole put her arms around Kurt. "What's wrong?" She asked, hugging him tight.

"His eyes were just gone..." Kurt sobbed, burying his head in Carole's shoulder. Burt sat on the end of the bed, feeling helpless. "It was awful, Carole..." Kurt said, shaking.

Carole hated that this had happened, Blaine was such a sweet boy, and didn't deserve this. Plus, she and Burt had been so worried taht Kurt had called them so late in the night. They'd been so worried sick. "He's fine, Kurt. He's going to _stay_ fine, too, that surgery will go just fine. I know it's scary." She said, rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt thought it would be a long time before he would be able to sleep again without the nightmares. "It's just so unfair, Carole." He said, pulling back a little and wiping at the tears on his face.

His father remained quiet, he was trying not to lose his temper at those Warbler kids. He had been so angry that those guys had just walked away when Blaine had been in such pain. Burt wanted to kill that Sebastian kid, especially when he had learned that the slushie had been for Kurt. He finally said, "You and Blaine have been through so much already, Kurt. You'll make it through this, too."

Looking at his father, Kurt said, "It's just so unfair. We don't deserve this, and Sebastian just thinks he could get away with whatever he wants. I can't stand him, he's evil." Kurt had not really said that about a lot of people. With Sebastian he meant it. The other boy had set his sights on Blaine, and he didn't like it. He hoped that they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore he didn't deserve to be in Blaine's presence.

Carole shook her head. "Don't think about it just now hon. Just go to sleep." She made him lay back on the bed.

Kurt closed his eyes, but he didn't fall asleep until long after Carole and Burt left, and it was fitful.

The next day, Kurt got up to get ready for school groggily. He had not slept much. He got dressed, fixed his hair and face, and left his bedroom. His bag and phone were already downstairs. He was going to grab some breakfast and go take it to Blaine's. He had given himself enough time before school to do so. He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. Blaine liked McDonalds breakfasts. Kurt didn't , but he figured it couldn't hurt to humor him while he was injured. After ordering himself a parfait and a coffee, Blaine coffee and the Egg McMuffin meal, he went to Blaine's.

His boyfriend was already awake, in bed still and wearing his pjs. But he was sitting up and his curly hair was already gelled into tame waves. He smiled wearily as Kurt came in with breakfast. "Hi, babe." He said.

Kurt sat down on the bed with him. He pulled out Blaine's breakfast first and put it on the plate he'd grabbed from the kitchen on the way. No sense in getting grease and mess everywhere. "I brought you the breakfast you like, sweetie." He said, and placed Blaine's coffee on the bedside stand.

"Thanks, sweetie." Blaine's parents had been working a lot. He could get around all right, even with the eye patch, but Blaine wasn't much of a cook. "Oooh, my favorite. Are you just giving in to me because I'm injured?" He asked.

"Yes. You know I would never have bought it for you otherwise." Kurt replied, digging into his parfait. He'd already decided that he wasn't going to tell Blaine about his nightmare, Blaine was freaked out enough about the surgery without Kurt adding to it.

"You ready for school? You look tired. You didn't have to come over if you didn't get enough sleep." Blaine told him, taking a ferocious bite of his sandwich.

Kurt shook his head. "With your parents working, I had to make sure you ate." He insisted. "I do have to go very soon if I want to be on time for school."

"That's fine, I'll miss you but school is important. You don't want to be late, you've got to make sure you impress NYADA." Blaine said, smiling.

That was true, Kurt was very happy to get a finalist letter. He was sure Rachel's was still coming. He wanted the girl to get in too, he wanted to have the familiar feel of having someone he knew with him. Blaine wouldn't be able to go with him for a year. He didn't want to spend the year away from Blaine, but he knew they'd make it. "You're right. I'll get there on time." He replied.

"Good." Blaine replied, his voice a little muffled around his food.

Kurt shook his head, Blaine was _such_ a man. "Alright, I have to get going to school." He said, and leaned to kiss Blaine. "I love you. I'll be back later."

Blaine nodded. "I love you, too, babe, have fun at school."

Nodding, Kurt left him reluctantly and headed back out to his car. He hated to leave, he missed Blaine so much when they weren't together. He also didn't like leaving him alone in the house all day. He drove to school. He wondered if Santana had news for him.

He headed to his locker, he would then catch up with Santana, see if she'd gotten caught up with Sebastian. He found Rachel Berry already there when he got there. "Hey, Rachel." He said, surprised she wasn't with Finn.

Rachel touched his arm. "Santana said that she's got something to tell the glee club before we officially start later, she doesn't want Mr. Schue to know. I volunteered to tell you. Blaine still doing OK?"

Kurt said, "He seemed to be alright this morning when I stopped by to take him some breakfast. Wonder what Santana has to say?" He exchanged his textbooks for his morning ones and closed his locker. Then the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you later, Rachel." And headed off to class.

That afternoon, Santana herded them into the choir room, and closed and locked the door. She pulled something out of her pocket. She had a tape recorder in her hand. "Artie picked this up for me. I got Sebastian on tape. He admitted what he put in that slushie." She hit play on the recorder, and her own voice filled the room. "What did you put in that slushie?" And then, "Rock salt."

Kurt was sitting next to Finn, and he felt his blood begin to boil. He had known Sebastian was evil... "Santana, hold on to that, because we are so calling the cops. That boy's going to juvie for assault and battery." There was no way he was letting him get away with hurting Blaine.

Smiling, Santana nodded, and put the recorder back in her pocket. She was glad that they weren't going to let him get away with it. She had wanted him to pay, especially since he threw that slushie all up in her grill. He went to unlock the door for Mr. Schue.

Kurt was fuming in his seat. He didn't believe this. How could Sebastian think he could get away with hurting Blaine like that? Blaine was special and adorable and he loved him. And he thought this was one time that taking the high road would be the wrong idea.

After school, Kurt went over to Blaine's to tell him what they had found out. He was carrying Blaine's favorite from the Lima Bean. Always come bearing coffee when you visited Blaine. "Hey, baby. I brought you some coffee." He said, hoping he could get through what he had to tell him without getting upset.

His boyfriend smiled at him. "Hi, babe, I wasn't expecting you!" He said, as Kurt came over to the bed and handed him his coffee.

"I wanted to see you, and there's something I wanted to tell you in person." Kurt said, shaking his head. He was so mad still he was almost shaking. "Blaine, baby, we found out what was in that slushie."

His boyfriend, his _everything_, just looked back at him earnestly. "What did you find out?" He asked softly.

Sighing, Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed with him. He ran his hand through Blaine's waves. He hated that eyepatch. He wished it could come off. "Blaine, baby, there was rock salt in that slushie." He said, tears slipping out of his eyes.

Blaine was surprised. He didn't know what to say. "Wow." Was what he had. He didn't know how he felt about this. "He's going to be punished, right?" He asked, suddenly angry.

Nodding, Kurt leaned to kiss Blaine softly. He was so angry that this had happened to Blaine, his _baby_. He hated this. He didn't know how to change it or make it any better, except make sure that Sebastian paid for what he did. "Babe, he is going to _pay_ for what he did. "Santana got him on tape admitting it and we've called the cops and Dalton's headmaster. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Blaine was still pretty upset about how the Warblers had just walked away. He didn't know how people who were supposed to be his friends could do this to him. He had been so close with those guys. He curled up to Kurt, and felt a few tears come out of his blue eyes. He was going to be so glad when this was over. "Kurt, they were my _friends_." He said quietly, it was the first time it was really sinking in since it happened.

That made Kurt pause. "Oh baby, I am so sorry. You know that I wish I could change things." Kurt still hadn't told Blaine about his nightmare. He didn't want Blaine to know that he was scared about the surgery. "You're going to be OK, baby. You have me, and the rest of New Directions. You'll be your cheery self in no time." He was sure that everything would be fine, he had to believe that, or he wasn't going to be able to get through this. He cuddled Blaine, holding him close. "Blaine, baby, I love you."

Blaine let Kurt hold him close. "I love you, too, Kurt. I am so scared, but I know you can help me get through this."

In all that he had been through, Blaine knew he'd always have Kurt. And that wasn't so bad. In fact, that was pretty wonderful.

_**Author's note: So, yeah. Michael pretty much pissed me off. Like royally. Sebastian is now dead to me. Much like the character of Jesse St. James. So this had to be written. What they did is NOT OK. Blaine was hurt. Sebastian should be in jail for assault and battery and the fact that he's not is very irresponsible by glee. VERY. There is no recourse except to show the repercussions. Santana was the only one to have it right. Anyway, review if you want!**_


End file.
